Operation Red Lighting
Days after the Furries had declared war on the Gamers for the Third time, they launched Full-Scale Invasion of The Soviet Union had took the Eastern part of Russia, splitting the country in half. Since then, the Soviets have become more and more restless of Eastern Furry Russia and are now drawing up plans to reconquer the rest of Russia and Liberate the trapped Russian civilians in what the Furries call “Furred Russia”. However, they do not have the manpower and resources needed to complete this brave task. And have called on other members of the USGR to help, And have claimed that those that do help will be allowed to build Naval Bases on The Northern Russian Coast once Russia is fully United. The 5th Reich was the first of these to receive the call for assistance, who then passed it onto The Swarm. The Void Hands and recently Anti Anime Clan and ISAF will also participate in the Operation. Timeline VJan 29, 2020 - The Operation begins planning, The 5th Reich receives a call from the UPK that they will also join the Operation. Jan 30, 2020 - Cult Assistant/Provincial President Meika sends an untraceable telegram stating that The Cult of Mr.Miller will be supplying and assisting the Operation, and that the K-Pop Province's army may be deployed for the operation before official UPK deployment if the operation starts before the official war declaration. Jan. 30, 2020 11:44 A.M.- Meanwhile in the UPK, the citizens in the traditionalist province protested in the provincial border between the KPOP and the Traditionalists as the citizens there demanded immediate withdrawal of the KPOP Provincial Army as it would lead to mutiny within the ranks. Jan. 30, 2020 12:05 A.M.- Chairman Penguin-leader of the Traditionalist Province of the UPK- announced that the KPOP Provincial army will not participate in the operation militarily. Police from both the KPOP and the traditionalist region have withdrew and the citizens' unrest has resided. Jan. 30, 2020 4:26 P.M. - The Date of the attack is set for February 1st, 2020, the start of No Furry February. It is also the deadline for more forces to join the Operation. Jan. 30, 2020 4:47 P.M. - The ISAF Announces that they will also participate in the Operation. Jan 30, 2020 11:32 P.M. - Field Marshal Final Hope officially announces war against the furries. The broadcast can be viewed here. Feb 1, 2020 4:20 A.M. - At the start of No Furry February, the Invasion Commences. The 5th Reich , Swarm, and Void Hand Battleships bombard the North Russian Coast, before storming the beaches from the Sea and the Air. 5th Reich Ground Forces clear out enemy Pillboxes with Flamethrowers. While The Furries are distracted by the Northern Coast Invasion, The Soviets begin their attack from the West, charging into Furry Russia, their infamous “URA!” battlecry sends chills down the enemies spines and makes them retreat. The ISAF invades from the East Russian Coast; Cutting off Furry Supply lines coming from Furry-Occupied USA. The Furries attempt to break the siege by sending a fleet of Cruisers to destroy the Northern Invasion Fleet, but were destroyed by The ISAF Super-Submarine “Alicorn”. Feb 1, 2020 8:03 A.M.- As the Gamer alliance was attacking from the north, the UPK Traditionalist army and the Anti-Anime Clan commenced a mixed blitzkrieg consisting of tanks and cavalry to strike fast and to capture Vladivostok as soon as possible before the furries can reinforce the area; in which was a success and are planning to push forward to Khabarovsk, and to Amur River and fortifying the area. Feb 1, 2020 11:16 A.M. - The Swarm arrives with "Ice Crawlers", quickly dispatching units to break up Pockets of Furry resistance in the North. The Swarm Overruns the North with Sheer Number, meeting Little resistance in the north except a handful of Artillery Batteries and Incediary Tank Rounds. Feb 1, 2020 12:02 A.M. - The Furries send another fleet of ships to destroy the North Invasion Fleet, resulting in a massive Naval Battle between Furry Heavy Cruisers And Destroyers against The 5th Reich and Swarm Aircraft Carriers, Battleships, And more. The Flagship of the 5th Reich Battleship Fleet, KMS Premier And Many other 5th Reich H-45 Battleships arrive to support the Invasion Fleet And destroys 17 of the 24 Furry ships, the rest withdraw. Feb 1, 2020 2:48 P.M. - The Soviets discover a Furry base near the town of Lesosibirsk Russia and attack, but are repelled by the Base’s Heavy Defense. Two hours later the Soviets Launch another even bigger attack on the base, supported by tanks and Anti-Infantry Trucks, but are again forced to retreat. Fours hours after the last attack, Furries in a base see a Soviet Tu-160 Bomber nearing the base and send F-15s to intercept, they fire their missiles at the bomber, but the missiles explode nowhere near the bomber, indicating the bomber is equipped with a trophy system. The bomber drops its payload and destroys more than half of the base defenses and the bomber escapes. The Soviet Ground Forces Charge again and take the base with little to no resistance. The Soviets find ICBMs and many other different types of weapons of mass destruction inside the facility. Feb 1, 2020 5:50 P.M. - Furry Reinforcements push into USSR through The Stan Region. Believing the Siberian front to be a lost cause, they form a defensive Line in Mongolia, letting the Siberian Troops become a Meat Wall. Feb 1, 2020 7:22 P.M. - Furry troops in the Stan region are pushed back 50 km by Soviet Troops redeployed. The Soviets dig in as the Furries keep attacking in waves at the centre of the line. Furry troops attempted to cut off the Korean Mainland from the rest of the Korean Forces, taking a quarter of the Traditionalist Province in 2 Hours. The Mongolian Line hardens, with 12,000,000 extra Bodies being added to the line; with private defense companies being contracted to fortify. The Furries are also ramping up air support. Feb 1, 2020 8:21 P.M. - The ISAF Submarine “Alicorn” bombards the Furry Forces in Korea with its giant Rail Cannon, The Traditionalist Korean Forces use attrition to their advantage and attack, taking back the small occupied pocket. The 5th Reich sends Air support to the trapped Soviets in the Stan region, allowing them to take it back. At the end of the battle, the Soviets take any remaining Furries and “make them pay for what they did to The Motherland” by executing them with flamethrowers. Meanwhile in Northern Russia, The 5th Reich discovers the Furry’s War crimes, a small town littered with bodies. The Furries are forcing civilians to fight, anyone that refuses is executed. The 5th Reich also learns that the Furries are ramping up their Air Force, And Launch their Silbervögel Orbital Bombers And begin Bombing Furry Airfields All across Furred Russia. Feb 1, 2020 8:45 P.M. - The Commanding Officer of the Soviet Forces in the Stan Region disappears under mysterious circumstances. The Furries push, but the Soviets hold on the Kazahk Line. Local farm families support the Furries, but the Farms are burned by the Soviet Troops. Feb 1, 2020 9:51 PM. The TailBiters Airforce swoop down near the Soviet Union, gunning down furries as the TailBiter Guerrillas storm from a forest. Fighting more furiously for Russia, since the Premier was born in Siberia. Armored division and infantry also follow the Soviets. Feb 1, 2020 10:12 P.M. - Tailbiter Regments are crushed or pushed back as the Furries use Pure Chinese Manpower and Engineering to push back the Mobile attackers. Flamethrower Turrets and Machine Gun Encampments are utilized to push back the Gamer Attackers. Gains are made in Siberia, however, as some pockets of resistance in the Far North are destroyed. Comms are interrupted by a large-scale Blizzard. TailBiters push back, more tanks rolling in, the air force is dropping small bombs, not giving up for anything. Feb 1, 2020. 10:22 PM. The TailBiters overtake the Furries, walking MG42 soldiers and tanks, clearing out mass areas. TailBiters Airborne drop near the Mongolian border; creating a colliding wall trap. Artillery fires from Soviet encampments that have Tailbiters in them. Feb 1, 2020 10:46 P.M. - A declassified Operation done by the 88th Spetsnaz Force takes out a major operating base for the furries whilst killing 3 operating commanders for the furry forces. It’s a huge blow back for furry forces around the entire continent. Feb 1, 2020 11:49 P.M. - The Chinese Officer Pool draws on new Recruits for fresh ideas, these new recruits have a heavier focus on building and defense; and heavy fortifications projects begin. The Furry line draws back to the Chinese border. Northern bits of Korea are taken by the Furries. Heavy Artillery, Pyro Units, Machine Gun Nests, and more heavy defenses wait for the Attackers. Feb 2, 2020 9:42 A.M,- UPK traditionalist troops stationed in Vladivostok have split up to let half of the brigade to be stationed at Samjiyon, UPK to make an offensive at the area of Heaven Lake bordering between Korea and China while the other half in Vladivostok to await reinforcements and attack Lake Khanka; a vital water supply for the furries at Southern Russia. Feb 2, 2020 11:11 A.M. - The Soviet Officer in Command of the Forces in the Stan region that disappeared is found being taken to a furry base by furries and is rescued by his troops. Meanwhile in Northern Korea, The 5th Reich launches another Silbervögel Orbital Bomber And destroys a Large section of the Furry Defenses there. The Korean troops charge at the furries and take back Korea. Feb 2, 2020 12:34 PM - 60 TailBiters Bombers fly over, bombing furry encampments. Feb 2, 2020 4:33 P.M. - Robotica Interglactica is contracted by the Furries to provide Repair Support for the Bombardment. Boieng makes a Sale of 7,500 SPV-11 Multipurpose Planes to the USF in China. The SPV-11 makes an attempt to drive the Tailbiter Airforce out of the Area, but only contains it into the Western Reaches. Feb 2,2020 8:22 P.M. - The Swarm Withdrawls, citing reasons of National security and "Warplan Yellow". Feb 2, 2020 5:10 PM Central time - The TailBiters Infantry take small bases before making a large charge against furry forces. After the battle ended, the area was taken but with high costs for the Tailbiters. Feb 2, 2020 7:31 PM Central time- TailBiters now semi-expand in Siberia. The TailBiters quickly charge toward Novosibirsk, but do not enter the city, as Airforce scouts out the area. Feb 2, 2020 7:52 PM Central time - The Tailbiters Look onward towards Novosibirsk. They know they cannot enter because the Furry Air Force is guarding it. They look toward the North and see more Jets moving towards the City. At first the Tailbiters think they’re Furry Reinforcements, but then they begin shooting Missiles at The Furry Jet Fighters, taking out three in the first attack. The 5th Reich has sent their Mose Elite Fighter group, The 95th Experimental Squadron. The 95th’s grey Su-47s send chills down the Furries spines. Only ten Su-47s shoot down all 23 Furry F-15s over Novosibirsk, allowing The Tailbitiers to take the City. The TailBiters wave at The 5th Reich, laughing at the destruction. The band plays happy songs, drinking loads afterwards. Feb 2, 2020 8:32 PM Central time- The furries make a push back that is successful as the drunken and tired tailbiter soldiers barely have enough time to relax. The furries keep pushing. It’s the worst defeat of the entire campaign. Although the advance is soon stopped, the damage is done. Feb 2 2020 9:11 PM Central time - The TailBiters come back, on a murderous rampage eventually taking Tomsk and Kemerovo, every division moving forward except for Airborne, Airforce and some artillery. Bodies are left strewn out and torn to shreds. Some were even crucified. Tomsk and Kemerovo were taken with loss, but with an ease, the towns were set on fire, the wrath growing. These war crimes eventually led to the loss of support for Tailbiter forces. Feb 3 2020 7:18 AM - Care-packages are sent to all allied factions participating in the Operation by The Cult of Mr.Miller. ''These packages include copious amounts of troops, sandwiches, weaponry, medical supplies, vehicles, etc. The numbers of supplies are indefinite. Provincial President Meika also readies the K-Pop Province army in order to deploy them as a support group for The 5th Reich in Northern Russia, wanting to contribute after her leave. Feb 3 2020 9:36 AM Pacific time - The TailBiters mercenaries from the VRMA arrive at Tomsk from Uganda, utterly distgusted by their employers actions. The VRMA's commander refuses the care-packages from [https://gvf-war.fandom.com/wiki/The_Cult_of_Mr.Miller ''The Cult of Mr.Miller] , saying "We don't want your filth." Feb 3, 2020 12:23 PM Central Time - The Tailbiters get supplies but it is overall not appreciated because of a lack of the supplies actually needed for their current situation. Feb 3, 2020 12:58 PM Central Time - The Independent States Allied Forces authorizes the use of the advanced SSTO weapons platform known as the Arkbird against Furry installations all across Furry territories in China and in the Soviet Union. In the Midway Island Space Center, an SSTO spacecraft is preparing for take-off. Feb 3, 2020 3:27 PM Central time - Some of The TailBiters were sent to Uganda with the Mercenaries, so guard is up more to replace the men who couldn’t be there. 60,000 men of Infantry are sent West, the opposite direction of Mongolia, with a Guerrilla Division. They are covered by an Armored Division. The vehicles from the carepackage are sent to Sao Tome. Fe 3, 2020 4:44 P.M. - A Swam Chicago Class Battlecruiser jumps out of Warp in Earth's atmosphere, claiming "Star Security" and that "The War is On-Planet only Business". Feb 3, 2020 5:56 P.M. - The Furries bolster and are on full alert for an attack on the Defensive Line. Feb 3, 2020 6:32 P.M. - Gamer and Furry officials finally find out about Tailbiter war crimes. The Tailbiters are immediately attacked for this. When they try to defend themselves, peacekeeping nations begin doing work. The U.N. (Who already had a run in with Tailbiter forces in between the 2nd furry war and the Brony Wars) declares that if anymore actions seem to arise, they will take action and stop tailbiter forces. Support for tailbiters begins to drop. Feb 3, 2020 7:24 P.M.- The Traditionalist army attempted to push through the city areas around Lake Khanka and the perimeter lining up Dalnerechensk to Amgu facing moderate furry defenses, but are somewhat unorganized and ill-prepared with the extreme wind chill which interrupted the outdated communication systems that the furry garrisons are using in southern Russia; but the traditionalist troops successfully captured the cities through the use of winter guerilla warfare. Feb 3, 2020 7:50 P.M. - A 5th Reich Expeditionary unit is sent to the now abandoned City of Kemerovo, Russia to collect evidence of Tailbiter War Crimes. They take photos of the Crucified Furries as well as other Furries that were killed in unimaginably brutal ways. The 5th Reich leaves with the photos and shows them to the Leader of the USGR Ministry of Defense, who nearly puked at the site of the photos. Feb 3, 2020 8:42 P.M.- Soviets launch a huge, unprepared charge during a change of Officers. 1,700 Soviets die before they to break the Furry Defense in the far west. Despite being a victory for the Soviets. The Defensive Line Pulls back some troops, moving in Engineers. Feb 3, 2020 9:20 P.M.- The K-Pop Province Army arrives in Northern Russia and rendezvous with personnel from the The 5th Reich stationed there. They begin assistance through cooking and distribution of Korean cuisine. Orders await from either the Reich's General or the K-Pop Province's President. Feb 3, 2020 11:42 P.M.- The 4th Guerrilla Gamer Force is dropped out 1,000 Kilometers into enemy lines. They are tasked with destroying all forms of transportation and to sabotage the enemy by any means possible while trying to avoid the enemy. They will, in the next few days, try to keep all casualties to a minimum, until they are picked up in an unspecified location. Feb 4, 2020 9:59 AM - Some TailBiters are sent to the crucifixions, taking the bodies off the crosses, and properly burying them. As this happens, all Divisions are sent to make a front, this works, several small battles happening along the way. Feb 4 2020 8:20 AM Pacific time - The VRMA decides to exit the war, paying back their former employers, the Tailbiters, saying, "we don't work with murderers." Feb 4, 2020 : 12;01 PM. The TailBiters have reached Swarm and Void Hand Attacker areas, and are now spread out creating a front. TailBiters troops are coming by the thousands. Artillery and machinegun nests are set up to create a defense line. Feb 4, 2020 3:53 PM Central time - The TailBiters have finished their trenches, using robotic equipment to dig faster, the result is a new No Man's Land. Machine gun nests are set up and over 200,000 troops are in one place, securing the front. Feb 4, 2020 4:14 PM Central time - Fighting starts with a furry charge that results in vicious combat that ultimately results in a stalemate. Feb 4, 2020 4:43 PM Central Time - The small charge is over. It ends in a Tailbiter victory with casualties on both sides. Feb 4, 2020 5:30 P.M. Eastern Time - The 5th Reich and Soviets continue their advance and run into the Furry Occupied Town of Tura, Russia, resulting in a massive firefight that last for nearly three hours until the Furries Surrender after sustaining heavy casualties. The 5th Reich and Soviets lose around 200. After the battle they go back to their original route, drawing closer to the Capital of Furred Russia, Anadyr. Feb 4, 2020 5:21 PM Central Time - The TailBiters wait for another charge at the front, set at Morkoka. They also wait for allies coming from behind. Feb 4, 2020 8:20 P.M. Eastern Time - The 5th Reich arrives in Morkoka behind the Tailbitiers, The Soviets arrive with Air Support, Bombers and Fighters alike. Feb 4, 2020 7:19 A.M. - The K-Pop Province supplies The 5th Reich with Quinque Steel from The Kyotian Empire on order of Provincial President Meika to assist in a project the Reich has taken up. Feb 4, 2020, 9:18 P.M.- The Traditionalist Army successfully captures the major city of Khabarovsk, lining up to Vunino, and 3/4 of the Amur River. Planning to take the Sakhalin Islands will take a lot of time and precision. Feb 5, 2020 2:00 A.M. - The Amur River Defenses brace for a Korean Offensive. Feb 6, 2020 3:38 P.M. - Various forms of supplies, more Quinque Steel, and half of the K-Pop Province Army are sent to a 5th Reich Military Base 230 miles west of Anadyr. The troops are armed and ready for battle under the command of The 5th Reich , essentially being troops supplied by the K-Pop Province whilst the other half of the army continues its support role under command of Provincial President Meika. Feb 6, 2020 11:00 P.M. - 5th Reich Forces head to the City of Petropavlovsk-Kamchatsky where Soviet Forces are encircled by Furry death squads. The 5th Reich 155th SS Division attacks from the North and the 83rd Panzergrenadiere Battalion attacks from the West. The Furry Death squads are eliminated, Saving the Soviets. The K-Pop soldiers recently added to the forces for an indefinite amount of time resulted in expedient eradication of the furries. Feb 6, 2020 10:54 P.M. PST - The 4th gets picked up from their pick-up zone with no casualties. Feb 10, 2020 4:20 P.M. - After days of brutal fighting the Soviets finally destroy the Furry defenses that have been keeping the Soviets from the the rest of southern Russia. 5th Reich Bombing Raids commence over Capital of Furred Russia, Anadyr. Feb 11, 2020 2:22 P.M. - The Commander of the Anadyr Garrison, Lieutanant Furrvvem Androfoxi, offers Open Surrender to the Soviet Forces Exclusively. Feb 11, 2020 3:00 P.M. - The Soviets respond to the Furries in Anadyr using loudspeakers, saying “look at what you have done to the Motherland! Do you think we are just going to let you Surrender to us!? You won’t get out Alive!” Afterwards the Soviets and K-Pop Army under 5th Reich command Charge into Anadyr facing fierce resistance. The K-Pop Army takes front and back lines, mowing down the the enemy in front with with a mixture of K-Pop melee techniques and newly learned Weeb melee combat whilst simultaneously healing troops and boosting morale from behind. Febuary 11, 2020 7:27 P.M. - [https://gvf-war.fandom.com/wiki/The_Cult_of_Mr.Miller The Cult of Mr.Miller]'' ''airdrops a care-package containing 15 tonnes of concrete for the The 5th Reich . Feb 11, 2020 8:22 P.M. - The Furries begin raising thier Defenses by Feet, knowing that a Wall will be built. Xinfur Yundoe, The Governer of Furry China, denounces Furrvvem Androfoxi as a "Traitor to the Race." Feb 13, 2020 - The Border Wall between The Soviet Union and Furry-Occupied Asia is completed. After two days of chaotic, relentless fighting, Anadyr falls to the Soviet Union. All remaining Furry resistance fighters in Russia are killed and The Soviet Union is brought back to its former glory, The Soviets keep their promise that any faction that participated in the Operation will be allowed to build Naval Bases on the Northern Russian Coast. Operation Red Lighting Concludes. Category:Major Battles Category:Gamer's Alliance Category:Article stubs